Sion
|image = SionSquare_old.png|image2 = SionSquare.png}} Abilities Live= damage each time he is hit by a basic attack. The damage reduction is calculated before armor and percentage damage reduction benefits are taken into account. }} | }} Sion's gaze terrifies a single enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning it for 1.5 seconds. 1600 |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} Sion surrounds himself with a shield which absorbs damage for up to 10 seconds. After 4 seconds, if the shield has not been destroyed, the ability can be cast again to explode and deal magic damage to surrounding enemies. It will explode automatically after the 10 seconds have passed. |leveling = 550 |cooldown = 8 seconds after shield expires |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} While toggled on, Sion has increased attack damage at the cost of some health for each basic attack. |description2 = While Enrage is active, Sion permanently increases his maximum health whenever he kills a unit with either his attacks or abilities (doubled against champions and large units). |leveling = |leveling2= |cost = |costtype = health per attack }} | }} For 20 seconds, Sion gains bonus lifesteal and 50% attack speed. Additionally, Sion's basic attacks will heal surrounding allies for a percentage of the damage dealt. |leveling = 200 |cooldown = 90 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} |-| PBE= attack speed and inflicting an additional as on-hit physical damage (capped at 75 bonus damage against monsters). |description2 = Additionally, Sion gains the ability to cast using any learned ability. }} Sion gains 50% bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. |static = 100 }} | attacks per second, Glory in Death will actually decrease his attack speed. * Sion's death timer will begin to tick down when he is first killed, not when Glory in Death's reanimation expires. * The cooldown of Death Surge is refreshed upon triggering Glory in Death, meaning it is always available to cast at least once. Realistically, it is unlikely that a reanimated Sion will survive to cast Death Surge more than once. * Sion cannot use summoner spells while in the Glory in Death state. * Glory in Death will still trigger if Sion is killed by the Nexus Obelisk. * Glory in Death occupies a low priority for effects that trigger upon death: it will always trigger after effects such as or . * will spawn its ghost only if Sion dies in both normal state and Glory in Death state while under its effect. |video = Sion IVideo }}}} Sion starts channeling, increasing the damage of Decimating Smash over the next 2 seconds. |description2 = Sion smashes his axe into the ground, dealing physical damage in an area in front of himself and briefly slowing enemies hit. If he charges Decimating Smash for at least 1 second, enemies hit will be knocked up for seconds, up to if Decimating Smash is fully channelled. Minions take 60% damage. |leveling2 = |range = X |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Sion permanently gains 2 bonus health whenever he kills a unit, increased to 8 against large units and champion kills and assists. |description2 = Sion surrounds himself with a shield which absorbs damage for up to 6 seconds. After 2 seconds, Soul Furnace can be recast to detonate the shield if it hasn't been destroyed, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. Bonus damage from the target's maximum health is capped at 400 against minions and monsters. The shield will detonate automatically if it persists for the full 6 seconds. |description3 = Soul Furnace can be activated and detonated while using any of his abilities. |leveling2 = % of target's maximum health)}} |range=550 |cooldown = 13 seconds after shield expires |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Sion roars in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first target hit, as well as slowing and reducing its armor by 20% for seconds. |description2 = If the target is not a champion, it will be knocked back X units - dealing increased damage to all enemies it passes through and slowing them by the same amount for seconds. Minions and monsters cannot be knocked through terrain. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range=X |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana }} | }} Sion charges in the target direction for up to 8 seconds, during which time he cannot cast abilities nor attack but is immune to all crowd control effects. Sion's trajectory will update toward the mouse cursor over the duration, but his rotation speed is significantly slow. |description2 = When Sion collides with an enemy champion or wall, he deals physical damage and slows all enemies in a large area for 3 seconds. Enemies hit directly are also knocked up for seconds. |description3 = The damage and knockup duration increase over the first few seconds of the charge, up to 200% damage and seconds of crowd control. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | , and . * While Unstoppable Onslaught is active, Sion's movement speed is capped at 950. |video=Sion RVideo }}}} References cs:Sion de:Sion es:Sion fr:Sion pl:Sion pt-br:Sion ru:Sion zh:赛恩 Category:2009 release Category:Alpha stage release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Mage champion Category:Melee champion Category:Stun champion Category:Shield champion Category:Healer champion Category:2014 rework